Highschool DxD: The Green Dragon
by FrozzenX
Summary: Discounted. It's complete scrap.
1. The Sacred Gear has been awakened!

**Hello everyone! I'm FrozzenX, I wanted to make a fan fiction a long time ago, and I decided to start reading some so I can get some experience. I've never wrote anything before, I hope it's good! It's my first time and I will try my best! Reviews are appreciated!**

**-Talking Format-**

"Hello!" - Someone talking

'What is this?!' - Someone thinking

[What is it, Partner?] - Dragon speaking in the host's mind

**[Gravity Change] **\- Dragon speaking aloud

**-Talking Format End-**

**Chapter 1, The Sacred Gear has been awakened!**

Issei was a six years old boy, he was kind and friendly. He has a brown short hair, with blue eyes that he got from his life was completely normal, until one day, when he got into bed and had a weird dream, where his life completely changed!

(Issei in his dream)

[Is it you, who is my host?] - There was a scary, low pitched voice coming from the darkness.

"Who are you?"

[I am the Green Heavenly Dragon, Jade!]

The entire place was filled with darkness but there was a figure becoming brighter and brighter.

"Dragons? Aren't they only a myth? My Okaa-sama (Mother) have been telling me stories about them." - Said Issei really confused (AN: He is only 6 years old, don't judge me)

[Myth? No, Dragons are real, boy, you yourself is talking to one right now!]

From the dark figure finally became real. It was a huge green dragon!

Issei was shocked he didn't know what to do, a huge green dragon is standing in front of him!

[What is it, boy? Are you scared?] - Jade laughed at him.

"What are you doing here? Why are you in my dream? This is a dream, right? It can't be real!"

[It is a dream. But none of this is fake. I'm a real dragon living inside of you, sealed as a Sacred Gear.]

"Sacred Gear? What is this?"

[A Sacred Gear is a power given from God to humans.] - Jade started explaining in depth.

[The one who you are carrying, me, is a Longinus type of Sacred Gear.]

Jade continued explaining while Issei was looking at him confused.

[Longinus type of Sacred Gears have the power to kill God, they are the strongest tiers.] - And so Jade continued...

"So, I'm carrying a Longinus Sacred Gear? But, why don't I know anything about it?" - Issei never noticed anything about himself, he was really couldn't understand what Jade is saying..

[You won't know about your Sacred Gear until you awake it.] - Jade continued explaining..

[In fact, that you've awaked me that early, you will have higher control of my power if you start training it earlier.]

"Higher control of you power? So I can use you?" - Issei still couldn't understand what Jade was trying to say.

[I will continue explaining, but first tell me your name, young one.]

"Oh, sorry I've never done it. My name is Hyoudou Issei! And I guess I'm your host?"

[Very well, I will continue my explanation..] - And so, Jade started again..

[My power is the power of gravity, levitating and control.]

'So Jade can control gravity? He must be really strong and cool!' - Issei started to like Jade a lot more.

[If you awake me, you will be able to use this power, but of course, It will take you some time until you master it.]

'So it's going to be hard, huh?'

"And what happens if I master this power?" - Issei was really curious about Jade, he likes him a lot more than before. He was scared of him, now he is liking him a lot.

[If you master it?] - Jade started talking seriously..

[You can become stronger than God himself.] - With this said by Jade, Issei was shocked.

"I can become stronger than God? Are you lying to me Jade?" - Issei through Jade was only playing with him, he became kind of sad.

[I'm serious, boy. Do you think I will just joke around when we have that little time?] - Jade continued talking with serious tone

"Little time? What do you mean? Am I about to wake up?"

[Yes, there is something you must remember in order for me to respond to you again!]

"Wait Jade, how much time we have left?" - Issei wanted to ask him more things, unfortunately he couldn't.

[A minute or so. You are about to wake up. Remember my name, Jade! If you do remember it, we can meet again!]

Jade's voice was fading and fading until his voice completely disappeared, after his voice, his entire body became dark, and was sinking into the shadows.

"Jade! Wait! I still want to talk with you! Jade!"

It was only Issei shouting, Jade has disappeared and the entire place was filled with darkness again.

(At Issei's room)

Issei woke up, he still remembers everything and the dragon's name, Jade.

"What a weird dream I had...Is it really real? It was just fake? Aww man.."

"Issei! Come downstairs, your breakfast is ready!" - He heard a shout, It was Issei's mother.

"Hai!" - Issei replied to his mother, energetically. He was really excited and couldn't wait to talk with Jade again.

Issei got up from his bed put his clothes.

He got downstairs and met his Mother and Father.

"Issei, here is your breakfast, eat it while it's hot!" - It was his mother that gave him a yummy breakfast.

"Thank you, Okaa-sama(Mother)!" - Issei was abot to eat his delicious breakfast, trying to not forget Jade's name, he really wanted to meet him again.

"Itadakimasu!" - And he started digging into the food.

-10 Minutes Later (Done with breakfast)-

"Issei, It's almost time to go school!" - It was Issei's mother talking again.

"Hai, Okaa-sama!" - Issei replied, ready for school.

"Otou-sama(Father), are Dragons real?" - Issei decided to ask his father about the Dragons, but seems like he didn't knew anything.

"Huh? They are just a myth. Even if they were real they would be dead by now, they lived long time ago." - Issei's father didn't really know about his dream.

"Is that so.."

Issei got sad, he didn't knew if Jade was real or he was just dreaming.. He remembers his name, he also remembers that Jade told him that It's not a dream..

"Issei it's time for school! You mustn't be late!"

"I'm ready Okaa-sama!"

Issei and his mother are now heading to school, while waving at his father..

**-Chapter 1 End-**

Well, that was it... Kinda small, but It's my first time, I haven't planned really how to make the actual conversation with the dragon, so It took me a little bit to plan that, but there it is.. Hope you enjoyed it It didn't really took me that much time since I've already planned the actual start of the chapter, It kinda got easier for me that way.. I hope you guys also don't mind the small descriptions and stuff like when they are talking just like the chat and nothing else, if someone laughs and stuff, I'm really bad at those things so I just put normal chat conversation without any details, I would make sure in the future to get better with those kind of things.. Anyway, I hope you kinda liked the idea about adding the Green Dragon, Jade or the Dragon of Gravity, I actually think It's a nice ability. I will make Chapter 2 longer, don't worry this is like a start for the actual story.. Thank you for reading! I would be really happy if you put a quick review, if you have any idea or just to rate the fan fiction, I appreciate it a lot!

-FrozzenX


	2. Training with the former Dragon King?

**It's been a while, How are you doing? :D Hah, I'm here again making a new chapter, Chapter 2 is here! Hopefully you guys will like it! It's bigger just because Chapter 1 was small (1,300 words) this chapter will have more than that.**

**-Talking Format-**

"Hello!" - Someone talking

'What is this?!' - Someone thinking

[What is it, Partner?] - Dragon speaking in the host's mind

**[Gravity Change] **\- Dragon speaking aloud

**-Talking Format End-**

**Chapter 2, Training with the Dragon King?!  
**

Everyone was fallen asleep, only Issei was still awake, he couldn't sleep. It was because he was thinking about Jade.

Around one hour has passed and he finally has fallen asleep.

(In Issei's Dream)

"Where am I?"

He was in the darkness, again. He through that Jade must be here, and then shouted again.

"Jade! Is it you? Where are you?!"

He was lonely, no one showed up the darkness remained still.

A few minutes has passed and finally. The shadows started moving, they formed a giant figure. Issei was watching it form... And then, a giant Green Dragon appeared!

[What's going on, partner?]

It was Jade! He is finally back! Issei and Jade have finally met again.

"Jade! It's you! Where have you been? I wanted to talk with you again!"

Issei was really happy to meet Jade again, he had so many questions for him.

[Yea, yea It's me. We couldn't meet or talk because you were weak before.]

"Was I really so weak? Am I that useless?"

[Well, yea. You were pretty weak, you know? Not like now though. Right now we can talk, you're strong enough to do it.]

[Anyway, what do you want to talk about?]

"You told me about your powers and that I can master them. How do I do it? I want to do it, Jade!"

Looks like Issei really wanted to become stronger, he was serious about mastering his Dragon powers.

[You want to master them? It will take you really long time, and It's only the second time you awake me, yet you have no progress..]

[Look, after you wake up, just say my name at your hand. I will be able to respond. Let's hope we can communicate now, last time we couldn't do it because you were weak..]

"But why, Jade? Can't we talk here?"

[No, we can't. You will wake up in a second.]

[After you wake up just say my name at your hand, remember!]

"I will do it, Jade!"

[Well then, I shall go, you're starting to wake up.]

Then Jade's shadow starts to disappear, the Green Dragon started to become dark and darker. When it was finally gone, Issei woke up.

(In Issei's Room)

"What happened?"

Issei was trying to remember what he dreamed about, and then he realized it.

"That's right! I was talking to Jade!"

"Let's see he told me to say his name at my hand, right? Let's try."

He got his hand and said Jade's name.. Nothing happened. He got sad, he really wanted to talk with Jade again.

"It's not working.. Is Jade real? Was everything just a dream?"

Some seconds have passed, and it happened! It was a scary, low pitched voice. It was Jade's voice!

[Yo, partner!]

"Jade! It's you!"

Issei became happy again, he never expected he will ever talk to a Dragon that way, using his hand.

[Yea, It's me.]

But then, Jade asked something that shocked Issei.

[Partner, I see you are strong enough to fly, want to test it?]

"What do you mean by fly?"

'Can I really fly? He is a dragon, but I'm a normal human..'

[Don't worry, partner. You can fly even If you're a normal human.]

He almost scared Issei with this reply.

"What?! How did you know what I was thinking about that?"

Jade started explaining about some things again.

[I'm in you, I can hear what you're thinking. Right now I'm also talking only to you, no one can hear me.]

After explaining how he heard what he was thinking, Issei continued about the flight.

"Alright then, how do I fly? I've never did something like that."

[Just concentrate on your back. Imagine the wings come out.]

Issei jumped out of his bed. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. At this moment, a pair of 2 green-blackish wings appeared at his back, they were emitting an awesome neon aura. Issei was amazed.

[There you go, partner. Just don't overuse the speed, or else you will faint because of your weak body.]

"Don't worry, Jade! This is amazing! I can't believe it! I'm about to fly!" - He seemed pretty happy, while Jade was just laughing at his reaction.

[So what do you plan to do, partner? I see you want to master my powers, how are you going to do that yourself? You will need some help.] - Issei didn't know how to actually reply, he never through about that, the only think he wanted to do is just master them.

"I will need some help, but I don't know from who I will get this help." - Issei was really unsure what to do.

[Hahaha, well you can always get trained by another Dragon, you know?] - Jade was still laughing at Issei while saying that.

"Trained by another Dragon? But Where am I going to find one?" - Issei really couldn't understand how Jade was thinking.

[Of course, there are other Dragons, who are alive.]

"So there are more?!" - Issei seemed amazed.

[Of course! I'm not the only Dragon as a Sacred Gear also, there are many other possessors of Dragon-type Sacred Gear] - Issei now was really amazed, he never through that there will be so many Dragons.

[Well, It's not like It's going to be easy to find one, It will be pretty hard to do.] - Jade said it that making it looks impossible.

"Don't say it like this, like there is no hope! We will find one!"

Issei was really excited about his adventure, the bad thing was... How is his adventure going to start? He had no idea from where to start and how to continue, where will the other Dragons be? No one actually knew that.

"Issei! It's time for breakfast!" - It was Issei's mother telling him that it's time for breakfast.

"Hai, I'm coming, Okaa-sama!(Mother)" - Issei replied back, while going downstairs to the kitchen.

(In the kitchen)

Issei was felling pretty stressed, he didn't know what to do and how his parents are going to react to his Dragon wings and his Sacred Gear.

"Okaa-sama, Otou-sama, I want to show you something"- Issei said it with a low voice.

(AN: This is the last time I do those, Okaa-sama = Mother | Otou-sama = Father. Please remember those, I won't translate them again.)

"Huh, what is it?" - They both looked confused.

Issei stood up and turned his back, he concentrate and ...The Dragon wings grew on his back. However his parents didn't really seem amazed.

"I have something called a Sacred Gear in me, I got shocked when I first realized about it... I'm a Dragon, Otou-sama, Okaa-sama.." - He said that while continuing to talk with a low voice.

"So, you finally did awoke the Dragon, right, Issei?" - His father didn't look amazed at all, more like he looked happy.

"Huh, Otou-sama, what do you mean by that?" - Issei got shocked by their reaction, he through It was going to be really bad, but they actually knew about it?

"Listen, Issei. You are a descendant of the legendary Green Dragon, Jade. Also known as The Gravity Dragon. He is a Heavenly Dragon that was sealed inside a Sacred Gear, which is now inside of you."

And then his father started explaining about Jade..

And so, he continued talking - "Jade, you probably hear me right? That you're awaken you can probably communicate with us, right?"

**[Yea, I can hear you, old man.]** \- It was Jade's voice.. Seems like everyone could hear him, not only Issei.

"But, Otou-sama, how do you know about this?" - Issei was amazed by that his parents actually knew about him, when him himself didn't knew anything.

"You know, I've also met other Dragons. I know a lot about them." - His father started to explain how he knew about Dragon, while Issei was looking at him with his mouth open.

"Otou-sama, why? Why didn't you never told me about this?"

Issei asked, he got sad that they never told him the actual truth.

"Because you weren't old enough, I through it would be better for you to realize that when you're bigger.. But you see, you've awoken the Dragon already so.." - His father told him the truth.

"Otou-sama, please help me master my powers!" - Issei was asking his father while looking at him seriously.

"I can't do that..It's right I've seen many Dragons, but I can't train you, I don't know how to do it."

"So, there is no way for me to master my powers?" - That made Issei sad.. He really wanted to master Jade's powers.

"No, It's still possible, I have Dragon friends, I can send you there, so they can train you properly." - His father said that to Issei to make him happier, he couldn't look at him when he was sad.

"Really!?" - Issei jumped out of happiness. He is finally going to train under his mentor. He was really happy about that.

"Yea.. But only Jade will be able to transport you there, to the Dragon's world, I can't open the portal."

Issei's father told him about the Dragon's world, It's a place that was special to the Dragons, it was their home, most of them lived there.. They lived there because It was full of caves and hills, most of them prefer those kind of places.

'Jade, will you be able to open the portal?' - Issei tried to ask Jade, about the portal, and will he be able to open it using his mind.

**[Yea, sure** **thing**,** partner.]**

"Otou-sama, Jade told me that he can open the portal!" Issei continued - "We can actually enter in the Dragon's world!"

"Can he? Well, that makes it a lot easier then!"

-Timeskip: 1 Day-

Issei and his father are in the Dragon's world.. They are in the forest walking around. The forest looked pretty normal and peaceful, there were lots of trees like a jungle, but there weren't any animals around, were they scared? While they were walking around some rocks and grass, his father told him that they are about to meet a former Dragon King, Issei was kind of scared but he decided that he will continue, he couldn't stop now..

'What are you doing, Otou-sama? We are lost...' - Issei got depressed, it was obvious that they were lost, but from the looks of his father it looked like he knows where he is going.

After some minutes of walking, they've finally reached their destination. It was a huge empty, dark cave.

"There we are!" - Issei's father looked like he's happy.

"What is this Otou-sama? There is no one here." - Issei was looking confused at his father.

"This is the home of the former Dragon King!"

They were going inside the cave, while walking Issei asked his father about the Dragon King.

"Otou-sama, who is the Dragon King that you're talking about?"

"His name is Zhyper, The Wind Dragon." - His father replied back at his question.

"Zhyper?" - Asked Issei.

"Yes, he is really strong Dragon, able to control the wind and weather. He retired from his Dragon King position because he didn't really enjoy being one."

His father was talking about Zhyper, while they were entering deep into the cave.

[Watch out, partner. Zhyper is around here.] - It was Jade speaking to Issei

At that moment, really strong wind came out of nowhere it has became cold and it feels like a tornado strikes the cave.

**[Who is there, trying to ruin my sleep?] **\- It was a Dragon's voice coming from the darkness of the cave.

"Don't worry Zhyper, It's me, Takeo." - Issei's father introduced himself to the Dragon.

**[Huh, It's you, old man. It's been a while..**] - It seems like the Dragon knows Issei's father. Were they friends or something?

Zhyper then looked at the little boy that was standing near Takeo.

**[Who is the boy with you?]**

"Oh, yes, this is my son, Issei." - Takeo then introduced his son and pushed him forward a little.

Issei realized what his father meant by pushing him, so he quickly introduced himself.

"My name is Hyoudou Issei, please take care of me!" - Issei greeted Zhyper politically.

**[Have you forgotten me, Zhyper?] **\- It was Jade speaking from Issei's hand.

**[Jade? Is it you? Long time no see. It sure feels nostalgic to talk with you again.]**

While Jade and Zhyper finished talking, Issei's father started to talk about his son's training. (AN: Okay, okay, I was too lazy to make a bigger chat.. :D)

"To make it clear, Zhyper. I want you to train my son. To help him master his powers." - Takeo made everything clear.

**[You want me to train him, huh?] **\- Zhyper just laughed after hearing that. And then he continued

**[I guess that's fine.. But, in order to do that, he must survive the hard and wild life..] **

"I will accept living with those conditions then!" - Issei accepted Zhyper's conditions.

**[So, you are ready to live in a cave and hunt in order to get food?] **\- Zhyper seemed serious about this, it's obviously that Issei won't be able to live with that.

"Yes, I'm ready!" - Issei couldn't turn back, he was determined to master his powers.

"Well then, Zhyper, I will bring Issei tomorrow to start his training."

Issei's father and Zhyper both agreed on that. After that they left the cave and returned back to the normal world.

-Timeskip: Tomorrow, Morning-

"Are you ready, Issei? The training won't be easy, It will be really tough." - Issei's father was trying to make Issei more serious. He wanted his son to endure the training in order to become stronger.

"I'm ready, Otou-sama!" - Issei didn't really look that he was scared. No, he looked pretty excited, he couldn't wait to start his training with the former Dragon King, Zhyper

Jade made the portal and they both entered the Dragon's world. Again they were at the peaceful forest, in the middle of nowhere.

* * *

**-Chapter 2 End-**

**So yea, I got this chapter done, didn't really took me long.. But anyways I spend a whole day doing that... It's bigger than Chapter 1 which I'm happy about, since Chapter 1 was really small.. Anyways this Chapter is around 2,400 words compared to Chapter 1 which is 1,300. I also have a question about you guys. Do you want Issei's training to be time skiped, or you want to read a little about it? It's not really something big, just training at the forest, mountains and stuff. Learning the basics. It's only this actually (Maybe some weights? Haha..) Hope you guys have enjoyed the Chapter! If you can write a quick review about your opinion or if you have any idea, I would appreciate it! See ya!**


	3. The training is completed!

**There it is, finally. Chapter 3 is now out! The start is mostly talking, since Zhyper is starting to teach Issei about the mythical world and stuff, so yea sorry about that. What is this? A comedy? Lol, I completely turned this chapter into a little bit of comedy... Hope you don't mind.. Hehehe :)  
**

* * *

**-Talking Format-**

"Hello!" - Someone talking

'What is this?!' - Someone thinking

[What is it, Partner?] - Dragon speaking in the host's mind

**[Gravity Change] **\- Dragon speaking aloud

* * *

**Chapter 3, The training is completed!**

**[Kid, do you know anything about the Heavenly** **Dragons?**] - Zhyper was talking to Issei, he through it would be good, if he teaches him about some things before starting the training.

"No, who are they?" - Issei quickly replied, he was right, he had no idea who is Zhyper talking about. But then he suddenly remembers.

* * *

**-_Flashback-_**

_"Who are you?"_

_[I am the Green Heavenly Dragon, Jade!]_

**_-Flashback End-_**

* * *

Issei remembered what he was told by Jade from their first conversation, he remember that Jade was a Heavenly Dragon.

Zhyper started explaining about war, factions and dragons.

**[Your Dragon, Jade is one of them.]**

**[There were 2 Heavenly Dragons fighting in the middle of the war between the Three Great Factions.]**

**[They were causing chaos and killing everyone in their way.]**

**[But then they got sealed inside of Sacred Gears.]**

**[Here comes Jade's story, he was neutral Dragon, he didn't really care about the war or anything. But the factions through that he may be a problem in the future, that's why they also sealed him inside a Sacred Gear.]**

**[Do you understand?]**

"Yes!" - Issei replied, he was really enjoying the lessons that Zhyper gave him.

**[Well then, we will begin your next lesson. I will tell you about the Three Great Factions.]**

**[They are - Angels, those who live on Heaven and follow God.]**

**[Fallen Angels, those who lost their blessing from God and had fallen from Heaven.]**

**[And Devils, those who live in the Underworld, they follow their Satans.]**

**[You shouldn't mess with any of them.]**

"Are they dangerous?" - Issei tilted his head, he was looking confused..

"I through angels are good.."

**[They are, but some of them are not. There are type of exorcist that are dangerous. The stray exorcists, they were banished from the Church because of their madness to kill.]**

"Oh, I understand"

"WAIT! Devils and Angels stuff actually exists?"

"Are the Fallen Angels and Devils dangerous?"

**[Yes, they are, consider the Fallen Angels probably more dangerous than the Devils. Since every faction has lost a lot of their armies and high ranked generals, Devils are now recruiting humans, turning them into Devils, that's why they aren't really dangerous right now, unless they want you.]**

**[But the Fallen Angels don't really care about you, they will kill you if they want.]**

**[Now, they have peace between them, but no one knows what is going to happen in the future. For now every faction has been silent.]**

Zhyper tried to explain it as simple as he can, but there was no time to waste. It was time to begin the training.

**[Do you understand now?]**

"Yes! Thank you for explaining them to me!" - Issei was ready for his real training to begin. The history lesson has ended.

**[Great, now let's continue the training.]**

_-Timeskip: 1 Day-_

Issei and Zhyper were in the cave. Issei was the only one who is sleeping, while Zhyper is trying to wake him up.

**[Wake up, kid!]**

"Yuuuaa, but It's so early!" - Issei was really sleepy, It was only around 6 AM.

**[It's time to start the training, no excuses, you accepted the conditions!] **\- Yes, Zhyper was right, It was Issei who accepted the rules also before the training started.

"Ouugh, okay..." - He got up and they both exited the cave.

_-Timeskip: 1 Month-_

(AN: Yep, timeskip. I know some of you wanted to see the training, but I only gave stupid explanations, but here Is a little bit of the training.. (the interesting part of it.))

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" - Issei was shouting while running for his life. In case you're wondering... Yeeea, he was being chased by tornadoes! Is Zhyper insane!?

'What is he doing? He is insane! He really is mad! I'm going to die here!' - Yes, Issei was right, he was about to die if he didn't stop running.

**[I'm training you.] **\- Zhyper was speaking normally, while just flying in the air, following Issei.

"WHAT KIND OF TRAINING IS THAT?!" - He shouted again. "You're trying to kill me!"

**[Stop crying, and run faster if you don't want to die.]**

'What kind of help is that?!'

Issei continued running through the forest, trying to save his life. After the training he was completely worn out.

_-Timeskip: 2 Weeks-_

It was the same story, but now Zhyper made Issei run to the mountain carrying around a 10kg rock.. In case you're wondering what happened to the forest... Well, we may say It's a little bit destroyed... Yes, the tornadoes wiped almost everything there.

"I... can't... breath..", 'Is he trying to kill me?' - Issei was running holding the 10kg rock, it was almost impossible to him to do it, his hand were almost numb.

**[Rest. Put the rock down and rest a little.]**

"Thank god, I can finally rest..." - Issei dropped the rock and sat on the ground, was so happy that he was able to rest.

-10 Minutes Later-

**[Enough rest! Go back to training!]**

'Dear, father.. I'm on the edge of death.'

_-Timeskip: 1 Month-_

"What is wrong with this workout?" - Issei was running through the almost destroyed forest, with 5kg at his hands and legs.. This was extremely hard for him..

**[What? It's only a little workout.]**

'Yours little and my little, are both different things...'

"Can't I do something easier? This is too hard!"

**[Something easier?] **\- Zhyper had a bad idea, he was laughing... Issei couldn't imagine what's going to happen..

_-Timeskip:2 Months-  
_

From all the training he got, he was finally able to run around with the 5kg on his hand and legs. Now that he haves the strength, Issei was learning the basics of martial arts from Zhyper.

Considering that Zhyper had a huge body because he's a Dragon, he was really fast, Issei couldn't land a hit on him.

He finally managed to hit Zhyper, doing no damage... at all.

"But that's not fair, Zhyper! Your body is so hard, I can't even scratch it!"

**[The point of the training is to learn martial arts, not to defeat me.]**

And then they continued that for a few hours, with Issei managing to hit Zhyper only 12 times.

_-Timeskip: 1 Month-_

**[Listen, this training is going to help you increase your reflexes, you must dodge all the shots that are coming from you, understand?]**

"Yes!"

Zhyper smiled and said, **[Alright, let's begin.]**

At this moment, there were around ten ball shaped thing flying at Issei really fast. He was scared, but he managed to dodge 2 of them, the third one hit him in the arm.

Zhyper sighed,** [You failed at the start..]**

"Hey, It's not my fault! Those things are really fast, you know!"

**[Yea, yea, let's try it again.]**

"Wait again? Wait, wait, wait!"

Before Issei could realize it, the ball shoot too fast for him to dodge it and it hit him in the head..

**[Aah, this is pointless..] **\- Zhyper made even a deeper sigh.

"Oi! Stop with this! I was not ready!"

**[Yea, yea, as you say...]**

_-Timeskip: 3 Months-_

Issei did all the training he did before, he ran through the forest with weighs, he climbed the mountain with the rock, and he also dodged all the balls. Now It was the time to train his Sacred Gear powers.

"Are you ready, Jade?"

[Ready, when you say, partner!]

"Let's do it!"

**[Gravity Change! X2!]**

Suddenly the animal standing there lowered his body to the ground, It couldn't stand the double gravity.. However 2-3 seconds passed and it ran away.. The gravity effect has already passed..

**[What? Was that it?]** \- Zhyper sighed..

'Oi, what's with that face of ours! You make me look like a idiot!'

"It wasn't long but it worked! Stop looking at me like that!"

**[You couldn't hold it for 5 seconds, and here you tell me 'it wasn't long'.. This is completely useless in real battle!]**

"I know! It's my first time doing it! Stop yelling at me!"

**[Put some potential into this thing! You only made an animal fall!]**

"I said stop yelling at me!"

And they both started arguing themselves...

_-Timeskip: 1 Week-_

Issei spent 1 week training his Sacred Gear, It was time to test out how long he can hold the power.

"Okay! Let's do it!"

**[Gravity Change! X2!]**

'1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10' - Zhyper tried to count for how long he can hold the power.. Yet, it was only 10 seconds..

"Ah! It got up!", Issei said and then continued. "How long was this Zhyper?"

**[Seriously? We spent 1 week training for only 10 seconds of gravity?]**

**[At least, it's better than 2 seconds..]**

"I told you stop doing that!"

**[But I'm right! It was only 2 seconds!]**

"But it worked!"

**[For 2 seconds!]**

They started yelling again, yea.. They became really weird training that much..

_-Timeskip: 3 Months-_

The first year was done. Issei was training for 1 year, and he finally endured all that.(AN: Just to say the training was in February.)

Issei was a lot stronger than before, he also learned martial arts and how to control his Sacred Gear for 2 minutes.

He was ready to go.

"Do it, Jade."

[Sure thing!]

Jade opened a portal, it was the portal that will take them back to the normal world.

"I will miss you, Zhyper-sensei!"

**[Me too, bye kid!]**

"Bye!"

Issei said as he was waving his hand to Zhyper, walking through the portal..

A bright light covered his eyes, and for an instant, he was in the humans' world.

"I'm back!" - Issei knocked on the door of his house.

The door opened and his mother showed up, she was really happy to see her son back for that much time. "Honey, quickly! Come quick! Our son is back!"

His mother hugged him tightly, then his father showed up happy to see him again and also hugged him.

They both started asking a bunch of questions at him, "How was the training been? Was it hard? Are you okay?" - His mother was really scared of that he could been hurt. It sure was intense training, but he was all good.

"Don't worry, Mom! I'm okay!" - He smiled and also hugged his mom.

* * *

**How was it? The weird comedy kind of chapter? Hahah, It was small I know.. 1 800 words, but still it's big for a training, you know? I hope you liked it. I know you probably didn't wanted to read only the training, but yea.. that happened, still it's kind of funny. I also have another question, do you guys want Issei to be in Rias' peerage? I think he should be there.. Anyways thanks for reading, I would really appreciate it if you write a quick review about your opinion, idea or you want to answer the question. See ya!**


	4. The end

**This story is really bad, that's why I'm going to end it here. I may do some other stories. I'm really bad at this, but I find it funny. Thanks for the support you guys gave me, it was a good time. Totally worth it! Hehe... Well, I guess that's the end so.. See ya until I decide to publish something else!**

**Also real quick, before all this ends. Can you guys PM me what story shall I make? Some ideas or something? It will really help me out! And I will really appreciate it also! So yeah, bye!**

**-FrozzenX**


End file.
